


The End of Ordinary

by Magicy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter - Freeform, Magic, Original Character(s), albus potter - Freeform, first year, life at hogwarts, wizard world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicy/pseuds/Magicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter and his experiences during his first year at Hogwarts. He will make friends and enemies. He will struggle and succeed. He is to learn what it's like to be the son of the famous Harry Potter and the brother of the well-known James Potter. Will Albus choose to walk in his dad and brother's shadow? Or make himself known for who he is, not who his family is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Ordinary

After Albus Severus Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he immediately lost his brother, James, who was most likely making a fool out of himself with his friends who all seemed to have a taste for trouble. So he set out to look for his brother when he saw a girl sitting by herself.

Remembering that his father, the famous Harry Potter, met his best friend on this very train, Albus slowly slid the door open.

“Excuse me,” Albus said quietly, “But do you mind?” He glanced at the empty seat.

“Um… No, go right ahead.” The girl replied.

As Albus sat down, he got a good look at his room mate. She had straight, light brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a solid green hoodie, skinny jeans, and high tops. She had been listening to music from her phone when Albus walked in.

“I’m Thea, by the way.” This girl said, “What’s your name?”

“Er… Albus. You can call me Al, though.”

“I don’t like nicknames, so I’ll just call you Albus.”

Albus laughed slightly and from that moment on, he and Thea started to exchange stories. It turned out Thea was a muggle born and she claimed music was always playing if she could help it. She told Albus that as much as she loved music, she isn’t a good singer and can’t play any instrument. She said she loves to read and write. She spoke of how she lived with her mom and stepdad as an only child. She told Albus of how she was more than excited to get to Hogwarts and couldn’t wait to take transfiguration.

Albus told Thea that he couldn't wait for charms class and that he couldn't play any instrument either. He spoke of his family, and when he mentioned James, Thea knew immediately who Albus was talking about.

But just as Thea was going to explain to Albus exactly how she knew about James, the train came to a stop. They had arrived!

When they exited the train, Thea was looking all around, probably wishing she had about ten more eyes. As for Albus, he was stunned at what was directly ahead of him; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He then started walking with Thea and the rest of the first years to the boats.

The rest felt like a dream to Albus. I mean, you don’t just walk up and into a magical, historical, magnificent castle for the first time once a week. All the first years were directed inside this very small, dark room by Professor Lerwick. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, a pair of glasses that seemed so thin they weren’t even necessary, and a was holding a scroll that was tightly wound up.

When Professor Lerwick left the small room, after telling the anxious first years to stay put, Albus waited for the surprise his father told him would come. It took a few seconds but a first year just to the right of Albus jumped and whispered “Guys, look!”

Everyone who heard him snapped their heads around to face the first year. It was truly amazing and terrifying at the same time. Ghosts were floating through the walls and greeting the first years as if they were old friends.

After that, Professor Lerwick came and led the first years into this very large room. It was lined with four tables, one for each house at Hogwarts, and had the oldest kids at the end, the seventh years, no doubt, and empty seats towards front of the table. Just beyond the first year's seats, was a table perpendicular to the other four. This table contained all the teachers of Hogwarts.

At the center of the table a short, skinny man sat up straight, as if trying to be as tall as possible. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. When you first see this man your eyes go directly to his bald head and the abstract design tattooed onto it. He was small, but clearly capable of many things. His determined eyes seemed to say he was the type of man you don’t want to anger, but he also seemed to have a soft spot for just about everything and everyone by the looks of his warm smile. This man’s name was Felix Rudger.

As Professor Lerwick led the first years to the front of the room, Albus peeled his eyes away from Professor Rudger, who was staring back at Albus, and noticed an odd object on a stool: a hat. A battered, frayed, patched up hat with one, long tear along the brim. This hat was extremely dirty, and everyone but most of the first years looked at it as if it was going to open up one of the patches and throw fireworks from it. But no, this was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

This hat was also the last thing on Albus Potter’s list of things he wants to see - if it’s even on the list to begin with. Why? Well, for two reasons: (a) because this hat almost sorted his own father into slytherin, and (b) he didn’t want to hear what this hat had to say about himself. Even though his dad had told him the sorting hat takes his opinion into account, Albus was scared half to death that it wouldn’t.

But the hat did something Albus didn’t think would happen in one million years: sing. Sure, the hat talked and decided who would go into what house… but singing? This can’t be real. Then again, Albus was in a school made to teach witches and wizards magic. He was just standing there, staring at the hat. He couldn’t even hear the words, he was too busy freaking out on the inside. So many thought went through Albus’s head that made him more nervous by the second.

 _What_ _if_ _I don’t fit into any houses?_ and _What if the hat doesn’t take my opinion into account?_ and _How_ _are_ _the_ _other_ _first_ _years_ _not_ _freaking_ _out?_ and _AHHHHHHHH!_

Albus was so busy freaking out on the inside, he didn't notice the fact that Professor Lerwick had started calling names. So when he called out Albus Potter he jumped and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Then he remembered where he was. He had never blushed so hard in his life.

Albus silently called himself an idiot, shook off all the embarrassment he could, and took his first step towards the hat that could, if Albus is sorted into a certain house, very easily make him die on the spot.

 _That’s a first,_ Albus thought as he worked his way up to the hat, _The son of the boy who lived, also known as… the boy who almost died of embarrassment._


End file.
